That One Girl
by Ivy Braginski
Summary: Spain, Canada, and England become infatuated with the small country of Slovenia. Who will end up winning her heart?
1. The World Meeting

**I'm just going to say before hand that I came up with this idea at like 4 o'clock in the morning  
So it'd be best if you just didn't question me  
Slovenia is an OC I just kind of came up with  
Again I had this idea at 4 o'clock in the morning so my apologies if it doesn't make sense or something**

* * *

"Hola Slovenia"

"Hello Spain" Slovenia smiled up at the brown haired Spaniard. "How are you today?" She spoke in a soft Slovenian accent. Her curly brown hair fell in front of her soft pink cheeks as she gazed at him.

Spain smiled cheerfully at her "I'm great and you?" Spain liked being around Slovenia. She was a really nice girl even though she was quite shy. Spain refused to admit it to anyone but he actually had a huge crush on Slovenia. Even though he knew he shouldn't he always felt a twinge of jealousy whenever some other male country was talking to her. But he usually didn't have to worry about it too much seeing as a lot of people overlooked her. She wasn't as unnoticed as Canada but she didn't get much attention. Slovenia seemed to like it that way though.

"I'm good thanks. Is this seat taken?" Spain placed his hand on the seat next to her as he spoke.

Slovenia shook her head, causing her curls to bounce a little "No you can sit there." Spain pulled the chair out and sat down. They were among the first to arrive to the world meeting. The only other people who had gotten there that early were Sweden and Finland who were sitting a good distance away from them talking to each other.

Slovenia's dark brown eyes were focused intently as she quietly read a book she had brought with her. She loved to read no matter when or where and once she started a book you couldn't get her to put it down.

Spain leaned back in his chair and watched her read for a while before she looked up at him with a soft blush "Sorry I wasn't paying attention it was just a really interesting part in the book."

Spain laughed softly "No it's fine I like watching you read you always seem so interested in the books."

Slovenia's blush got a bit darker and she smiled, glancing at the books "Yeah I do get pretty into the books while I'm reading them. I can't help it they're just so good."

There was a moment's pause before Spain spoke up again. "Slovenia, can I call you by your real name?"

She looked up at him, surprised. Usually countries just stuck to calling other countries by their titles. "Um I guess so yeah I don't see the problem. It's Milena but you can shorten it if you want to. What's yours?"

Spain smiled at her "Why would I want to shorten it it's a beautiful name. Mine is Antonio but my friends call my Toni so you can decide which you like best."

A soft smile crossed her face. "I like Antonio. It sounds nice when you say it."

Antonio couldn't help grinning whenever she smiled, it was quite contagious for him. "Well thank you very much Milena." They both laughed a little and continued on with their conversation.

"Um excuse me do you mind if I sit here?"

Milena turned around to look at who had spoken. A soft smile formed on her face when she noticed Canada. "Of course Mathew I don't mind at all."

_Did she just call him Mathew? How did he get to be on a first name with her before me? _Spain felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly pushed it away, telling himself that he must have just asked her first.

Mathew smiled at Slovenia and sat next to her. Milena and Mathew had been close friends for a while due to their shared shyness. Not that anyone ever noticed or knew that Slovenia and Canada were friends or paid any attention to them at all but, Milena enjoyed spending time with the quiet Canadian boy. Little did she know that Canada had started developing a crush on her a little while ago. She was as oblivious to Mathew's feelings but he didn't mind. He was just glad they were friends.

Mathew looked around the room "The rooms filling pretty quickly" He pointed out.

Milena looked up from her book "It is. It shouldn't be long before we start."

"Hey bastard is this seat taken?"

Antonia looked up to see Romano's usual 'cheerful' face glaring down at him. "No not at all Romano you can sit here."

He pulled the chair out and plopped down in it. Antonio took a quick glance at Milena talking to Canada before turning his attention to Romano. The last time Spain was staring at Milena at the world meeting Romano punched him in the face and told him to "stop staring at that stupid girl!" He wasn't interested in having that happen again so he tried to focus on Romano as he went on about how awful Germany is such. But Spain's thoughts kept drifting to Slovenia.

Milena was currently having a conversation with Canada about ice cream. They had the most interesting conversations about the simplest things. It made Milena enjoy talking to Mathew even more. As they debated whether chocolate or vanilla ice cream was better the room was filling up quickly.

England stood in the doorway looking around for just one person… _Ah! There she is! _He felt a twinge of disappointment as he saw that she was already sitting next to Canada and Spain. He scanned the room and found an open seat across from her. England watched as Canada turned his attention to France who had just sat beside him and Slovenia went back to her book. England wished he was over there to talk to her. Maybe next meeting he'd try to get here early to sit next to her.

The meeting was long and boring for Slovenia. It was mostly just the big countries arguing. Once again nothing had been solved. When she was walking out she looked up in surprise as Spain put his arm around her shoulders. "You know, we should hang out some time. What do you say Milena?" She paused for a moment before smiling up at him "Sure! Sounds like fun" Antonio grinned and hugged her causing Slovenia to blush bright red "Great! I'll call you okay? Bye!" He waved as he walked to an angry looking Romano. "Bye Antonio" She waved to him.

Canada walked up to Milena and blushed a little bit as he spoke "Are you and Spain… together?" His face flushed red and he focused on the floor.

Slovenia turned around surprised "No why?"

"Oh… I was just curious that was all… he seemed very friendly with you."

"Oh that. I think Spain is just a very friendly person" She smiled big at him and he returned her smile. Milena glanced at the clock "I have to go Mathew but I'll talk to you later okay?"

Canada looked up with a smile "Okay! Bye Milena!"

"Bye!"


	2. Flying Countries

A few days after the World Meeting England decided to go to his favorite small little trail through the woods. Whenever he needed to think about something he would go there. It helped calm him and clear his thoughts.

Thinking he might be there for a while he decided to bring a lunch and some tea (can't bring food without tea). England walked down the small path enjoying the calm of the trees until he settled down under a big oak tree.

A smile crossed his face. _It's so peaceful here, as usual._ He took a sip of tea with a soft sigh. _I wish I could talk to Slovenia more. She seems really nice and I want to be her friend. Sometimes she looks lonely all by herself but I can't work up the courage to talk to her. I don't think I would even know what to say to her. I'm a bloody fool… _England frowned as he got lost farther lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly there was a loud voice above him "Watch out!" England looked up for a quick second "What the…" he caught a flash of someone falling from the tree before he was completely flattened by whoever it was.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The person who was currently on top of England's flattened body quickly got off and helped him up. "I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to fall down on you I was reaching for a branch and all of a sudden I slipped and the next thing I knew I was falling and I'm really really sorry Are you okay?"

England rubbed his head and brushed himself up before looking up to see who had fallen on him. "Slovenia? What were you doing up there?"

Slovenia looked like she felt terrible about what had happened. "I was climbing the tree like I usually like to do and then I fell and you happened to be down there. But seriously are you okay? Do you have any broken bones or cuts or bruises or anything please tell me you're okay."

He looked up at where she would have been "Yeah I'm fine but more importantly are you okay? That was quite a fall, I'm glad I was there to break it" He laughed a little.

She breathed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness you're okay I was really worried I hurt you. I'm fine though it wouldn't be the first time I fell out of a tree. Again I'm really sorry I should have been more careful."

England gave her a friendly smile "Don't worry about it as long as we're both okay everything is fine. Would you like to sit down with me for a little while? I have tea and scones that I'd love to share with you."

Slovenia smiled warmly "Sure! I'd love to have some tea with you. You don't have to share your scones though I uh ate before I came" She let out a little awkward laugh.

They settled down by the roots of the oak to drink tea and chat.

"So you like to climb trees?" England asked curiously.

Slovenia giggled a little "Yeah, it's a lot of fun and the view from the top is amazing. I normally don't fall down onto random countries though. But I don't think I would expect you to be here. I didn't know you liked the forest."

England gazed around at the trees. "Yeah I like to come here to relax or think about things. It's nice and calm."

Milena looked around and nodded "It is beautiful here."

England and Slovenia sat and talked for what seemed like forever. It was fun to just hang out together. England had driven to the forest and parked his car outside but Slovenia had walked. She didn't live too far away. England didn't either for that matter, he just preferred to drive.

"Hey England… would you mind if I called you Arthur? I call all my friends by their first name so I was wondering if I could do the same for you…" Slovenia blushed a little as she spoke. It was quite easy to make Slovenia blush. You'd have a harder time getting her to talk.

He looked up in surprise at her "Friend?" He grinned at her "Sure! I don't mind at all. Can I call you by your name too?"

Slovenia smiled "Yeah it's Milena."

They both smiled at each other for a moment when Arthur looked up, noticing that it was starting to rain. "Oh we'd better get going before it gets too bad. Do you want a ride home?"

Milena kind of felt bad getting a ride off him but she wasn't going to tell him "No I can walk home, the rain doesn't bother me that much."

"Nonsense." Arthur took her hand and pulled her up "I don't want you to catch a cold." He quickly packed up what was left of the food he brought and led Slovenia down the path, holding her hand gently.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving me a ride? I can walk really I don't mind." Her face was slightly red from England holding her hand.

"It's no trouble at all. It's better than having you get sick." He gave her a reassuring smile and continued leading her down the path until they reached his car. They both got in and sat there for a moment before England started the car and drove off.

It wasn't long before he pulled up to Slovenia's house. She got out of the car and turned around to face him. "Thank you so much for the ride!" She paused for a second "Would you like to come in for a little while?"

Arthur stopped for a moment and glanced at the time with a frown. "I'd really love to come in but I'm supposed to be having someone over soon and I don't necessarily trust them alone in my house. I'm sorry"

Slovenia smiled at him "No problem I understand. Maybe some other time."

"I'd like that."

Slovenia thanked him one more time and waved goodbye before she watched him drive off into the rain.


	3. An Interesting Party

*_Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*_

Slovenia looked up from her book and walked over to the phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hola Milena! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party Saturday night?"

"Uh sure Antonio! What time should I show up?"

"Eight o'clock"

"Alright I'll see you then!"

"Bye!"

A soft click let Slovenia know that Spain had hung up. She went back to her seat and thought about it. _A party huh? I've never really been to a party… I wonder what it'll be like and who's going to be there… It sounds like fun though!_

She felt a twinge of excitement. This was going to be a lot of fun!

* * *

It seemed to only be a blink of an eye before Saturday had arrived at last. When Slovenia pulled up to Spain's house she noticed that there was more people there than she had expected. Hesitantly she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Milena! So glad you could make it!" Antonio grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "Let me show you around" He put his arm around her shoulder and led her through a tour of the house. It was quite a big house and Milena could easily imagine getting lost in it. Once she had seen the whole house she and Spain settled onto the couch.

"There are so many people here…" Slovenia was looking around. There were a lot of big countries and she didn't see anyone that she really knew.

Antonio gazed around "I guess it was a pretty good turnout. Do you want something to drink?"

"Um sure!" Spain got up from the couch and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Slovenia wasn't alone on the couch for long before France sat down next to her.

"Why hello Slovenia how are you this fine evening?" He was sitting at an uncomfortably close distance and Slovenia felt a hand gently touch her knee.

"Um I'm doing good what about you France?" She felt frozen to the spot, too shocked to move away from him and his slowly rising hand. Her eyes were wide and her face was as red as a tomato.

"I'm doing well thank you for asking." With the hand that wasn't on Slovenia's leg France tipped her chin so her face was inches away from his. "You know you have beautiful eyes." He leaned in closer to her.

"Ahem" France stopped moving closer to Slovenia and gazed sideways at an angry looking Spain. "Oh hello Spain. I was just having a friendly conversation with Slovenia"

Spain was clearly furious with France but was trying to keep his calm "France… may I speak with you in private?"

He gave a sigh "I guess so." France winked at Slovenia before walking off with Spain.

Slovenia watched Spain drag France away as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She thought it over as she took sips of the punch that Antonio had left on the table for her. It tastes a little funny but she figured it was just the type of punch or something.

Milena looked up and noticed a familiar face "Hey England! Over here!"

Arthur glanced behind him and smiled as his eyes rested on Slovenia. He made his way over to her and sat beside her. "Hi Milena I didn't know you were here too"

"I haven't been here very long. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I'm glad that I did though it's nice to see another one of my friends."

"I'm glad too. It's always a pleasure to have you around."

Arthur and Milena chatted together for a while. Milena was drinking quite a bit of punch but Arthur kept saying he wasn't thirsty. Truth is something about the punch seemed oddly familiar in a bad way so he decided to stay away from it.

Slovenia leaned her head onto England's shoulder "Arthur my head feels funny and I dunno why but I feel like really happy all of a sudden I should go dance or something do you wanna dance with me it'll be fun"

England looked at her strange for a second before realizing that there was alcohol in the punch. He frowned and wrapped his arm around her gently "Let's just sit here okay?" Slovenia agreed and started babbling on about something while England debated whether or not he should drive her home.

Spain reappeared shortly after England came to the realization that Slovenia was drunk. It wasn't long before Spain also realized Slovenia's state. They both did their best to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble or anything.

Soon they realized that it was getting pretty late. England offered to give Slovenia a ride home but Spain insisted on having her spend the night there. In the end England ended up giving up and going home as Spain carried the highly intoxicated Slovenia to the spare bedroom. She ended up falling asleep in his arms before he laid her down on the soft silk sheets. A small smile crossed Spain's face and he gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Milena."


	4. Hangovers and Ice Skating

Slovenia awoke with no recognition of the room she was in. Her head felt like someone was bashing it with a hammer and she thought she might be sick at any moment. With a groan Milena laid back down and pulled the blanket over her head. _Where am I and what happened last night? I don't remember anything past seeing England at Spain's party… I should get up to go look around but my head hurts so much…_

"Milena? Are you awake?"

Milena peeked out from underneath the blanket at the person standing in the doorway "Antonio? Where am I? What happened last night? Why does my head hurt so much?"

Spain sat down on the side of the bed and stroked Milena's face gently. "You're at my house. Someone put alcohol in the punch last night so now you're suffering from a hangover."

"Oh… well thank you for letting me stay here. I guess I should be going home now." Slovenia attempted to sit up but flinched as a jolt of pain shot through her head.

Spain gently laid Milena back down and pulled the blankets up over her. "You should stay here until you feel better. That way I don't have to worry about how you're doing and I can take care of you."

"Really? Are you sure? You don't have to… I can take care of myself…" She did her best to seem convincing but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'm sure. You stay here and I'll be back with some breakfast for you." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Milena's hand gently came up to the place where he kissed her forehead and she blushed. _He would be worried about me? _A smile crossed her face. _It feels good to know someone cares about me…_

When Antonio came back to the room Milena had fallen asleep. He placed her breakfast on the end table next to the bed and gave her another kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Throughout the day Milena was in and out of sleep, having little conversations on how she was feeling with Spain every time he checked on her when she was awake. In the late afternoon Milena managed to find her way to the living room. Antonio gave her a smile and patted the seat next to him. "You seem to be feeling better. Come sit with me for a little while."

Milena smiled and sat next to him. "Thank you for taking care of me today I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all! I was happy to help you out. Plus I feel a little bad that you got drunk at my party so it's my way of making it up." Spain grinned and put his arm around her.

"Still you didn't have to… it wasn't your fault. I'll have to make it up to you sometimes."

"No it's fine you don't have to do anything."

Milena was quiet for a minute "I guess I'd better be going home now." She stood up from the couch "Bye Antonio thanks again!"

Spain waved as she walked out the door "Bye!"

* * *

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

*_crash*_

Slovenia looked up at England who had landed on top of her. "Well, looks like we're even now."

England laughed and pushed himself off of her "I guess we are. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. If I can survive falling from that tree I think I can survive you crashing into me."

It was a week after Spain's party and Slovenia had decided to invite England, Spain, and Canada to go ice skating with her. Of course they had accepted in a heartbeat and totally ignored the fact that there was going to be other guys there. So now they all (Except the always oblivious Milena) were feeling slightly awkward.

Spain watched from the wall around the ice rink as England helped Slovenia up. Once again he felt a twinge of jealousy. The way that England looked at Slovenia made Spain think that the British country could have a crush on her. And that of course didn't settle well with Spain.

"Hey Milena, do you want to take a break?"

"Uh sure Antonio!" The four countries made their way over to the concession stand to get hot chocolates and settle down at a small table.

Canada smiled at Slovenia across the table. He was going to sit next to her but Spain got there first. "So Milena are you having fun?"

"I'm having lots of fun! I keep falling though…" She frowned a little.

"Well if you like when we go back out I could help you" Since Canada's national sport was hockey it made sense that he was an amazing ice skater.

Slovenia grinned at him "Sure! I'm going to apologize in advance if I make you fall." She giggled.

Spain looked at Canada for a minute and guessed that he had a crush on Slovenia too. _Did she just invite all the guys that had a crush on her? Maybe she doesn't realize it… Either way I'm not just going to sit here like I don't exist._

Antonio reached into his pocket and pulled something out "Hey Milena have you ever played the pocky game?"

Slovenia gazed curiously at Spain as Canada and England stared at him in disbelief. "No I haven't, how do you play?"

Spain smiled at her "Well it's simple. You take a pocky stick like this." He pulled a stick out of the box and held it up. "And you have two people put each end in their mouth. They both eat it and the first person to break away looses. Wanna play?"

Slovenia's face turned red and she stared at the pocky stick hanging out of Spain's mouth "Um sure I guess?"

England and Canada stared in utter shock as Milena reached forward and tentatively took the end of the pocky stick in her mouth.

Slowly but steadily Spain and Slovenia got closer and closer to the center, Slovenia's face getting redder and redder. After what seemed like years their lips met in the center. Milena's eyes grew wide and her face was bright red like a tomato.

Spain stayed there for a few moments before he pulled away from her. There was a pause as for once everyone was thinking the same thing.

_Did that really just happen?!_

Spain couldn't stop smiling as everyone else just sat there in shock. After a few moments of silence passed England cleared his throat "Well, does anyone want to go back out to the rink?"

Soon they were back on the ice rink and Slovenia was back to falling down. Canada skidded to a stop in front of her and held his hand out with a smile. "Do you still want me to help you?"

Slovenia took his hand and he pulled her up "Yes please I could really use some help."

Mathew held her hand and started gently instructing her on how to skate right. They fell down a few times but soon Milena was skating around the rink just fine. She never let go of Mathew's hand though. Not that Mathew minded in the slightest (Spain and England are a different story though).

After a while they noticed it was getting late. They got to all give Slovenia a hug before everyone drove home, all lost in their thoughts.


	5. Phone Calls and Invitations

England sighed and fell onto his bed. _What am I going to do? My chances with Milena are now even bleaker… Maybe I can talk to someone about this. Let's see… America? No… way to childish. He's probably start chanting "England likes Slovenia! England likes Slovenia!" France? Ha, I'm not sure that Milena would want me to do what his advice would be. I know! I'll call Japan!_

England rolled over so he could grab the phone and started dialing Japan's number.

"Konichiwa Japan speaking how may I help you?"

"Hi Japan! Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Oh hi England. Sure you can ask me anything."

And so England told the whole story while Japan listened intently.

"I think that if you really like her, it'd be best to just wait for her to make a choice. If I were you I wouldn't get too romantic but don't just totally leave her alone. You can still do stuff with her, especially since she seems oblivious to romantic endeavors, just don't make it too obvious. If she likes you she'll make it known soon enough. You don't want to risk scaring her off. That's my opinion at least."

England sighed "Yeah I guess that's the best thing to do. I'll do my best to be patient. Thank you Japan!"

"You're welcome England! Good luck!"

*_click_*

_I'll wait forever for you Milena_

* * *

"Aw really? How long will you be gone?"

There was a pause on the other phone line "I'm not sure it shouldn't be too long but you never know."

"Alright Matt I hope you do well! I'm sure that Russia will accept your alliance proposal I mean who wouldn't? I'll miss you while you're gone though!"

Canada laughed a little bit "Thanks Milena I'll miss you too!"

"Bu bye!"

"Bye!" Canada hung up the phone and sat down on his couch. He was going to miss his friend while he was with Russia. But hopefully he wouldn't be gone long. Mathew paused for a second and smiled. _It's nice to know that Milena will miss me. She's a good friend. Huh, it's weird… my crush on her has kinda faded. I wonder if it's because my mind knows that my chances have slimmed even more and decided to just be friends. I dunno. Feelings are hard to understand. _

Matt shrugged and went back to worrying about talking to Russia.

* * *

England's face was a little red as he spoke "I um… was wondering if you… uh wanted to go to the fair with me on Saturday?" He held up the bouquet of roses so they hid his face. He had never really asked a girl out before so this was new for him. It was a few days after he had spoken to Japan and he decided that going to the fair together seemed like something friends would do.

Slovenia stared at him in surprise "Are these for me?" England nodded and Slovenia gently took them from his hand and examined them. There was a long pause before Milena enveloped Arthur in a tight hug. "Yes I'd love to go to the fair with you."

* * *

**Hey dere :3**

If you wanna know what happened with Canada and such go read my other story Lonely No More

I'll try to update that one soon I'm just kind of lazy and easily distracted with new ideas

Sorry about that. I'm trying to finish one story at a time but just so many ideas.

So

Many

Ideas


	6. The Fair!

"Wow it looks so pretty at night." Slovenia giggled and smiled at England. "Come on let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the fair.

They walked around for a while visiting different booths and playing different games. Slovenia got to try dough boys for the first time but she ended up getting sugar on her face. "Come here silly." England laughed and gently wiped the sugar off of her face. She giggled and smiled up at him "Thanks I guess these are a bit messy."

England led Slovenia to a knock the bottles over booth. Surprisingly he managed to knock them all down. "Pick out something." England smiled at her and gestured to the variety of stuffed animals hanging around.

"Oh um… I like the brown bear." She blushed a little bit.

The man at the booth took down the brown bear and handed it to England, who then gave it to Slovenia with a big smile. "Here you go!"

Slovenia smiled at him and gave him a hug "Thank you Arthur."

England and Slovenia walked over to one of those strong man games where you hit the hammer on the thing. England tried it once and didn't even get close but Slovenia ended up winning him a stuffed unicorn. If it was anyone else his pride probably would've been more wounded than it was but with Milena he didn't really mind. He liked the way her eyes lit up when she heard the bell go off and the smile she gave him when she held out the unicorn.

They visited a few more booths before they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. England felt Slovenia's grip on his hand tighten as they started going up. He glanced at her confused for a minute before he realized what was wrong. "Milena are you scared of heights?"

She nodded a little bit and tried her best not to pay attention to how high they were.

England smiled a little bit before wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's okay I got you, you're safe."

Slovenia blushed at first but soon relaxed and let her head fall onto his chest. They stayed like that the entire time they were up there, England occasionally stroking Slovenia's hair with a gentle hand.

When they got the Ferris Wheel England noticed that Slovenia was starting to get tired. "Hey why don't we head home? It's getting pretty late." She gave a drowsy nod in response.

They both got into England's car and he began driving her home. As he was driving it started to rain pretty hard. They didn't speak much during the car ride, Slovenia just clutched the brown bear to her chest and watched the rain falling. England wondered what she was thinking about but decided to keep the comfortable silence.

England walked Slovenia up to her house. She paused before she opened the door.

Suddenly Slovenia turned to England and pressed her lips on his. England's face flushed bright red but he soon relaxed into the kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments before Slovenia pulled away. "Arthur… I… I think I like you." Her eyes were trained on the ground and her face was blushing.

England stared at her for a moment trying to process what just happened before he tipped her head to face him and gently kissed her for a few moments. "Milena… I like you too. I have for a while. Ever since you fell out of that tree I started having a big crush on you. I'm so glad you feel the same." He wrapped his arms around her.

Slovenia gazed up at him with hopeful eyes. "Really? You do?" England smiled and nodded. She rested her head upon his chest with a smile.

England and Slovenia didn't move for a while, just staying in that warm embrace. Eventually England had to drive home and Slovenia collapsed tiredly on her bed, falling asleep with a big smile.

* * *

**Would you guys mind if I just left it** here?

**I don't have much of an idea of how to wrap it up XD**


End file.
